Kiss Me Goodbye
by Nakamizu12
Summary: Kisah cinta kedua insan yang bersemi di tengah krisis peperangan. Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. maaf gak ada covernya


**KISS ME GOOD BYE**

 **PRUSSIA x NYO! PRUSSIA**

 **Hallo! Diese ist Mizuki!**

 **HETALIA milik om ketjeh HIMARUYAAAAH**

 **Lagi demen ama duo rambut uban./ #ditabokPrussia #ditembakpakeKlupp**

 **Ane cuma nistain karakternya aja #teplonbertebaran #auch**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok? (OwO)** **ٯ ٩** **(^** **し** **^)**

 **どうぞ！読み下さいね！後はコメントをお願いします！**

Langit itu perlahan-lahan tertutup oleh awan abu-abu yang sangat besar pada sore ini. Air gerimis pun mulai jatuh ke daratan itu. Kelihatannya akan terjadi hujan yang sangat deras di pertengahan musim semi ini. Tapi, itu tidak menghalangi pemuda bersurai perak itu. Kelihatannya dia ada pertemuan penting di istana. Ia berlari dengan membawa beberapa buah apel yang ia beli di pasar melewati gerimis yang makin lama kian deras. "Gawat! _Mein gott!_ Jangan biarkan hujannya makin deras dulu! Tidak AWESOME sama sekali jika pakaian ini basah kuyup!" katanya sambil berlari dengan sangat kencang. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan manusia dengan mata rubi yang menyala indah itu. Hujannya makin deras. Setelah berlari dengan kekuatan penuh selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai di istana. Untungnya, dia tidak telat. Malangnya, bajunya basah kuyup. Seorang pelayan kerajaan mendatangi Gilbert dengan membawa satu setel seragam seraya berkata, " _Herr_ Beilschmidt(1), silahkan ganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu! Kau akan kedinginan jika kau tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu! Ini juga perintah raja. Sebaiknya, kau harus cepat. Raja telah menunggu." Gilbert dengan senang hati menerima pakaian tersebut dan berkata,

" _Viele Danke(2),_ Delisa! Dan juga, tolong bawakan apel-apel ini! Aku tidak bisa membawanya ketika aku ganti pakaianku. Tolong, ya?"

"Baiklah, _Herr_ Beilschmidt,"

Lalu, Gilbert pergi ke kamar ganti dengan segera. Ia tak ingin membuat sang raja menunggu. Tepat waktu adalah prinsipnya. Ia memang tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya yang basah kuyup akibat hujan, ia memberikan satu setel seragamnya kepada pelayannya itu. Ia juga meminta apel dan sebuah _coat_ hangat dari dalam tasnya. Pelayan itu menurutinya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan setelah menerima barang-barang yang ia minta. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan surai perak-platinum yang sangat panjang memeluk tubuhnya. Sepertinya gadis itu kedinginan walau sudah ganti seragam. Gilbert menunggu gadis itu mendahuluinya. Memang, sekali lagi, Gilbert tidak suka menunggu, tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak tahan melihat gadis itu kedinginan.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat karena ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Tiba-tiba, gadis dengan warna mata rubi yang menyala indah itu merasa aneh. Tubuhnya merasa hangat secara tiba-tiba. Ia menengok ke arah belakangnya. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. " _Guten tag, Fräulein!(3)_ " Gadis itu melihat ke arah suara. Benar saja, suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda dengan surai perak-platinum seperti miliknya yang menengok ke arah ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah, Julchen?" tanya Gilbert dengan senyum narsisnya seperti biasa.

" _Guten tag,_ Gilbo! Gak ada, cuma... _Diese ist dein mantle(4)?_ Aku berani bertaruh jika ini punyamu,"

"Apa? Tidak. Bukan punyaku,"

"Jangan bohong, Gilbo! Bohong itu dosa!"

"Iya, iya, itu punyaku! Emang kenapa, hah? Aku tahu itu pakaian yang AWESOME karena pemiliknya AWESOME! Kesese~!"

"Wih, pantesan! Pantesan ada aura ASEM-ASEM-nya yang gak cocok sama ke-AWESOME-anku!"

" _WAS(5)?!"_ Akhirnya pecahlah perseteruan antara kedua insan yang narsisnya bejibun tersebut dengan suksesnya selama beberapa detik.

Lalu, hening sesaat.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita harus ke ruang pertemuan sekarang atau kita akan terlambat. Ayo!" ajak Gilbert dengan menarik tangan Julchen. Seketika, pipi gadis albino tersebut memerah walau tipis. Julchen menarik tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku tahu itu!" Ia berjalan di samping pemuda albino tersebut. Mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama berkat peperangan yang terus terjadi dari umur mereka yang sangat belia. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama prajurit perang yang dapat dihandalkan. Saking tingginya jiwa keprajuritan mereka, mereka sampai tidak mengenal kata terlambat dalam hidupnya. Ada banyak sifat yang baik dalam diri kedua insan yang berkulit pucat tersebut. Hanya saja, sifat terlalu narsisnya merusak _image_ keren tentang mereka. 

Saat mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong istana, diam-diam mereka mengagumi lawannya. Gilbert sangat mengagumi wajah Julchen yang senantiasa dihiasi senyum optimis. Ia menganggap luka di pipi kanan Julchen bukanlah suatu aib yang biasanya harus disembunyikan seorang gadis karena mempeburuk penampilannya. Ia malah menganggap luka jahit itu sebagai hiasan yang membuat seorang Julchen terlihat keren dan berwibawa.

Sedangkan Julchen menatap mata rubi menyala milik Gilbert. Sungguh, ia sangat mengaguminya. Mata rubi Gilbert senantiasa dipenuhi rasa optimis yang kuat dan... ia merasa ada banyak misteri di balik mata indah pemuda itu. Saat ia memandang sepasang mata itu, ia menjadi sangat bersemangat. Memang warna itu sangat cocok untuk Gilbert selain hitam dan putih.

Setelah mereka sampai ke ruang pertemuan, dengan penuh wibawa, Gilbert dan Julchen masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka sangat beruntung karena mereka tidak terlambat. Tetapi mereka sedikit malu karena disana sudah banyak orang. Disana banyak sekali pimpinan perang dan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di Kerajaan Prussia, dan tentu saja, raja dari Kerajaan Prussia sendiri. Mereka berdua duduk di samping sang raja. Ludwig sudah hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Adik dari Julchen, Monika, juga hadir dan duduk di sebelah Ludwig.

Pertemuan itu sudah dimulai. Peserta yang hadir sudah menenangkan diri mereka. Suasana pertemuan itu sangat kondusif. "Kerajaan Prancis sudah mendeklarasikan perang... terhadap Kerajaan Prussia. Kita akan menuju Prancis besok pagi. Kita akan menyerang di Paris sebelum orang-orang Prancis itu masuk ke dalam daerah Prussia. Ada yang ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan atau usulan tentang strategi?" tanya Raja Wilhelm I. Banyak yang mengangkat tangan untuk menyampaikan usulan. Gilbert mengenakan kacamatanya dan mencatat seluruh usulan yang dilontarkan oleh para peserta pertemuan itu. Julchen melihat peta Eropa dan mencatat segala sesuatu strategi yang keluar dari otaknya. Tetapi, ia pikir-pikir lagi, seluruh strateginya tidak efektif. Ia mencoret tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung sangat kondusif walaupun ada kalanya sangat ribut. Akhirnya, para petinggi itu memutuskan akan berangkat dan menyerang Kerajaan Prancis bukan besok pagi, namun 3 hari setelah pertemuan ini. Gilbert menghela nafas lega karena pertemuan ini hanya berlangsung selama 4 jam. Biasanya, bisa semalam suntuk ia mendengar ocehan-ocehan para peserta tersebut. Setidaknya, ia bisa memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Jujur saja, Gilbert sudah mencintai Julchen sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, ia belum bisa mengutarakannya kepada gadis itu. Tapi, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu 3 hari bersama Julchen, orang yang teramat spesial bagi dirinya, sebelum perang dimulai. Bahkan, ia juga sering curhat kepada adiknya, Ludwig, yang notabene sudah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis italia yang cukup manis, walau kakak dari kekasih Ludwig itu sedikit mengganggu. Ia menulis pada secarik kertas yang ada di depannya lalu ia berikan itu kepada Julchen.

'Apakah kau senggang? Maukah kau pergi bersamaku malam ini?' Lalu, Julchen menjawab,

'Kemana? Awas kalau bukan tempat yang AWESOME!' Gilbert menulis lagi,

'Rahasia. Yang jelas tempat yang sangat AWESOME!' Julchen berpikir sejenak. Jujur, ia sangat bingung menentukan. Sebenarnya jawabannya sangat simpel, tapi, entah mengapa sangat susah bagi Julchen untuk menjawabnya. Setelah ia berpikir, akhirnya ia menulis,

'Baiklah. Aku ikut'

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Gilbert senang bukan main. Untungnya, ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah pertemuan selesai, mereka berdua langsung melesat ke suatu tempat.

Jujur saja, Julchen bingung kenapa mereka menuju taman istana. Bukannya ia tidak suka aroma bunga atau sebagainya, tetapi, untuk apa pergi kesana kalau larut malam seperti ini. Ia memilih diam, menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, dan mengikuti pemuda albino tersebut.

Dugaan Julchen benar, tujuan mereka adalah taman istana. Lalu, Gilbert menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari batu itu dan menuju ke balkon. "Hei, Julchen..." kata Gilbert. Julchen duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Ia menatapi pemuda itu bingung. Ia merasa hari ini Gilbert terlihat berbeda. Entah mengapa... Gilbert terlihat lebih lembut dan... ia merasa lebih hangat di sisinya. "Apa?" jawab gadis itu.

"Bintang pada malam ini terlihat sangat indah, ya? Entah mengapa itu mengingatkanku pada mata rubimu padahal warnanya saja tidak sama..." Kali ini, gadis itu jengkel sama pemuda itu. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin, matamu seindah bintang itu. Bersinar sangat terang," oke, kali ini gadis itu luluh mendengar kata-kata itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Gilbert menatap kedua iris berwarna rubi tersebut dan berkata, "Sungguh, warna merah yang indah," Jantung Julchen serasa mau meledak. Jujur saja ia juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengan Gilbert. Ia juga tidak berani mengutarakannya kepada pemuda itu.

Dinginnya malam tidak menghalangi mereka untuk menikmati waktu mereka di bawah sinar bulan yang sangat indah. Malah, sebaliknya. Atmosfer malam itu bak _serenade_ yang amat romantis. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Nafas mereka bertabrakan. Lalu, Gilbert membisikkan, " _Ich liebe dich,_ Julchen(6)! _Ich liebe dich und es ist nicht eine Lüge(7)!"_ Mata Julchen terbelalak. _Apakah aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Apakah perasaanku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?_ Batin Julchen.

" _Werde ich träumen? Das ist nicht träumen, oder?(8)"_ Bisiknya kepada pemuda itu.

" _Nein, meine Dame,(9)"_

" _Dann, küss mich,(10)"_

Mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka secara perlahan-lahan. Tetapi, saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Gilbert menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah gadis itu. " _Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht(11)._ Aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang bukan hakku. _Entschuldigung(12)_ ," bisik pemuda itu. Julchen memakluminya. Gilbert adalah sesosok yang religius yang sangat menjaga kehormatannya dan kehormatan orang lain. Semisal ia sudah mencium gadis itu, kemungkinan besar dia akan semalaman suntuk di gereja. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya," kata gadis itu tersenyum.

Hening sesaat...

"Hei, Julchen,"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengambil sesuatu di saku kanan jasku?" Julchen hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pemuda itu. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku kanan jas tersebut. Benar saja, ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah. "Apa ini?"

"Bisakah kau membukakannya untukku?" kata Gilbert memohon. Entah mengapa, tangan Julchen bergerak sendiri. Ia membuka kotak tersebut. Kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin platinum yang sangat indah. Tidak terlalu banyak hiasannya. Cukup sebuah berlian yang berada di atasnya. Gilbert berlutut di depan gadis itu dan bertanya, " _Möchten Sie mich heiraten?(13)"_

Julchen bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia belum siap walaupun dia mencintai pemuda ini. " _Heirate mich bitte!(14)"_ kata Gilbert memohon. Ia masih cengo. Jujur saja, ia bahagia mendengar itu tapi... ia sangat bingung.

" _Ich weiß nicht. Lass mich erst überlegen, Gilbert,(15)"_ jawab Julchen. Ok, kali ini hati pemuda berkebangsaan Prussia itu mulai retak. Ia mengira Julchen tidak mencintainya. "Gilbert, terima kasih untuk jasnya. Akan ku–"

"Tidak usah, kau boleh memilikinya. Aku pamit dulu," kata Gilbert sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Julchen hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Jujur saja ia merasa bersalah melakukannya. Tunggu– ia punya rencana. Ia menyusun rencananya. Saat ini juga. Dan ia akan melancarkan rencananya. Malam ini.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan curhat kepada Ludwig, ia pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Karena sebentar lagi ia harus berperang melawan Prancis, ia memaksakan dirinya agar tidak meminum bir kesukaannya dikala waktu seperti ini. Ia menutup pintunya, menulis buku diarinya, dan ia pergi ke kasur tersayangnya. Lalu, ia mulai menangis sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap. Ingin sekali rasanya bermain piano atau flute, tapi, ia terlalu sedih untuk melakukannya. Kemudian, ia menghapus air matanya dan menahannya agar air mata itu tidak menetes dari matanya. _Kretek.. kretek.._ Ia mendengar ada suara di balik jendelanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba– jendela itu terbuka sendiri. Lalu, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendarat di atas Gilbert. Gilbert tidak berteriak, hanya saja dia heran. Heran mengapa ada gadis yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah orang.

"Shh..." kata gadis itu sambil mengisyaratkan Gilbert untuk tetap diam.

"Julchen, kenapa kau menyelinap ke dalam kamarku malam-malam? Bukannya–"

"Shh... aku kesini ingin mengembalikan jasmu dan..."

"Dan apa?" bisik Gilbert penasaran.

"Aku menerimanya,"

"Menerima apa?" Lalu, Julchen menunjukan jari manisnya yang sudah berhiaskan cincin pemberian pemuda Prussia itu.

"Menjadi pelengkap hidupmu, selamanya. _Ich liebe dich! Heirate mich bitte, Herr_ Beilschmidt! _Und ich werde mit euch bis zum Tod kommt zu uns(16)"_ Pemuda Prussia terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang saat mendengar itu. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama gadis itu selamanya. "Em.. jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya gadis Prussia itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi. Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang meriah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang penting, atasan-atasan, atau anak buah datang. Aku juga tidak menginginkan raja menghadiri pernikahan kita. Cukup aku dan kamu, kerabat, keluarga, dan saksi atas janji suci kita, itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Hanya di altar pernikahan yang sederhana pun tak apa. Yang penting kau bahagia bersamaku, itu saja," Julchen tiduran di sebelah Gilbert, di atas kasur yang berukuran _king size_ , dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa besok? Apakah tidak ada hari lain?" Gilbert menatap gadis itu dan memainkan rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena perang. Aku ingin kita berperang bersama – sebagai prajurit. Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak, apalagi untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Apalagi perang sudah di ujung mata. Memang itu sangat terburu-buru, tetapi, apakah kau setuju?" tanya Gilbert.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, aku akan mendukungmu, jika itu sangat logis," kata gadis itu sambil menatap Gilbert. "Tetapi, jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai – terutama istrimu, meninggal di hadapanmu, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?" Gilbert memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tetapi aku akan melindungimu," Julchen membalas pelukan itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia juga mulai meneteskan air mata. Mereka berpelukkan dalam waktu yang lama. Pemuda itu mengelus rambut halus si gadis itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Gilbo?"

"Em... apa ya? Wajahmu yang menawan. Kecerdasanmu dalam membuat strategi. Mata merahmu. Kehebatanmu dalam bermain pedang,"

" _Wirklich(17)?_ Tetapi, di wajahku ada luka jahit, lho. Tidak apa-apa jika aku memiliki kecacatan seperti ini?"

"Menurutku, lukamu hanyalah sebuah tato yang membuatmu sangat keren. Tidak ada alasan yang buruk bagi seseorang yang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada orang yang AWESOME ini?" tanya Gilbert. Rupanya penyakit narsisnya kambuh lagi.

"Sama sepertimu, orang ASEM. Kau sangat hebat dalam bermain pedang. Mengatur kapilerimu dengan baik. Membuat rencana dan taktik di luar dugaan. Dan kau... sangat hebat," Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa beban. Menghabiskan waktu di kamar berdua dengan canda dan tawa yang menggema. Lalu, Gilbert bertanya, "Kau ingin pulang? Mau aku antar?" Ia sangat khawatir dengan gadis seperti dirinya jika pulang larut malam.

"Tidak usah, Gilbo! Aku udah biasa! Lagi pula, aku lebih AWESOME daripada kamu! Aku juga seorang prajurit yang tak takut dengan apapun! _Gute nacht(18)!_ " kata gadis itu keluar dari jendela itu. Gilbert juga sedikit jengkel jika ada orang yang mengaku dirinya lebih Awesome daripada pemuda bersurai perak-platinum itu. Ia langsung mengabarkankan kepada adiknya jika ia akan menikah besok.

"Hah, BESOK? Apa yang _Bruder(19)_ pikirkan? Persiapan pernikahan itu sangat banyak, loh! Mengingat kalau _Bruder_ dan Julchenitu salah satu orang penting di kerajaan ini. Raja juga akan datang ke pernikahanmu jika kau menikah! Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan dalam waktu beberapa jam!" kata Ludwig kaget.

"Aku tahu, _West,_ aku tahu. Makanya itu aku ingin mengadakan pernikahan sesederhana mungkin. Kita tidak perlu mengundang Raja Wilhelm atau orang penting lainnya. Cukup kau, Monika, keluarga dan kerabat kita, itu sudah cukup. Dan wali nikah juga,"

"Terkadang aku bingung sama pola pikirmu, _Bruder,_ "

"Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan tiga hari ini, _West!_ Aku yakin perang akan terjadi tanpa jeda. Menurutku ini waktu yang sangat pas walau terburu-buru,"

"Aku mengerti, _Bruder._ Haaah... baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi temanmu untuk menjadi walimu. Siapkan pakaian terbaikmu besok. Apapun itu tapi jangan seragam kerajaan! Dan aku akan mencari pakaian terbaikku nanti. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, _Bruder. Gute Nacht,_ "

Tanpa membalas ucapan selamat malam Ludwig, ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga sekaligus _nervous_. Lalu, ia tidur dengan pulasnya.

Atmosfer fajar yang sangat menyegarkan merengkuh kedua insan yang akan melangsungkan kegiatan perjanjian suci sehidup semati. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di pinggir laut. Tidak banyak yang datang ke acara yang sangat sakral itu. Hanya keluarga dan kerabat dari kedua mempelai serta pendeta. Kekasih dari Ludwig, Felicita, juga hadir bersama kakaknya, Lovina, kekasih kakaknya, Antonio, dan kedua temannya, Sakura, wanita lembut berdarah Jepang dan Monika, adik dari Julchen.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang sangat indah dengan ekor yang sangat panjang berjalan melewati tamu-tamu pernikahan itu menuju altar. Dengan gaun itu, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang ksatria yang sangat hebat. Di altar itu, sudah ada mempelai pria yang menunggu gadis tersebut. Ia mengenakan setelan hitam yang sangat keren dan cocok untuk disandingkan dengan gadis itu. Mereka pun tersenyum.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Julchen sebagai istrimu?" tanya sang pendeta kepada Gilbert.

"Tentu saja aku menerima Julchen sebagai istriku," jawab Gilbert dengan lembut namun penuh dengan optimis.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Gilbert sebagai suamimu?"

"Aku menerima pria ter-AWESOME ini sebagai suamiku," Lalu, mereka bertukar cincin dan Gilbert mencium kening sang mempelai wanita. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, Julchen sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga dan melindungnya. Begitu juga Julchen. Ia bersumpah akan mengikuti kemanapun suaminya berada dan mendukungnya di kala susah maupun senang. Setelah pemuda albino itu mencium mempelai wanitanya, mereka disambut oleh teriakan selamat. Felicita menangis penuh haru, Ludwig dan Monika mencoba tidak menangis, Antonio sedikit membuat gaduh, dan Lovina menangis sambil mengucapkan selamat dengan bahasa kebun binatangnya. Gilbert memeluk istrinya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Ia dan Julchen sampai ingin menangis karena saking bahagianya. Air mata yang tidak dapat dibendung oleh Ludwig dan Monika. Mulai sekarang, Julchen dan Monika akan tinggal bersama Gilbert dan Ludwig.

Gilbert menggendong gadis bermanik rubi itu dengan gaya _bridal_. Ia menggendong gadis itu hingga keluar dari gereja kecil itu. Mereka memandang langit fajar tanpa matahari dan laut yang biru nan luas itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang surya beranjak dari cakrawala dengan perlahan-lahan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa. Gilbert mencium gadis itu dengan ciuman ringan tetapi penuh dengan cinta saat sinar sang surya mulai menyinari cakrawala. Julchen melepaskan bibir manisnya dari bibir lembut pemuda bersurai perak tersebut. "Hei..." panggil Julchen dengan berbisik.

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih..." Ia memeluk dada bidang milik pemuda itu. Ia merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Lalu, ia berbisik, "... untuk ikatan abadi ini... dan juga... pemandangannya. Aku... tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa seperti ini," Gilbert hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat indah.

"Hei, wanita ter-AWESOME,"

"Apa?"

"Mau pulang?"

"Ayo,"

Setelah ia menggendong Julchen dan menidurinya di kasur, Gilbert tidur-tiduran di sebelah gadis itu. Ia menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanya Gilbert untuk memecahkan suasana canggung di antara kedua insan itu.

"Tentu saja bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa hidup bersama dengan prajurit hebat sepertimu. Dulu, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh. Kau benar-benar sangat hebat, bahkan dari umur yang sangat belia, kau bisa memenangkan sebuah pertempuran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa melamar perempuan AWESOME yang berada di dekatku. Saat kau gabung menjadi tentara perang, aku pernah berpikir betapa anehnya seorang perempuan yang ngotot untuk berperang. Tapi lama-kelamaan, pikiran itu berubah. Aku jadi menyukaimu,"

"Gilbo..."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau akan 'menyentuh'ku malam ini?" Wajah Gilbert memerah seketika saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Jujur saja, pemuda polos itu tidak mengerti apa-apa soal itu. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah sekalipun dan itu adalah hal yang lumrah untuk dibicarakan, tetapi pemuda bersurai perak-platinum itu masih saja sensitif mendengar kata itu. _Dosakah aku mencintai seorang gadis_? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Kau masih sensitif dengan kata-kata itu?" tanya Julchen sambil menatap wajah suaminya. Gilbert hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku–"

"Jujur saja aku belum siap untuk melakukan itu. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, aku tidak akan 'menyentuh'mu malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan setelah perang berakhir,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengandung seorang janin di saat perang berlangsung. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua meninggal. Aku akan merasa berdosa saat melihatmu mati-matian berjuang dalam perang padahal kau sendiri dalam keadaan berbadan dua. Dan aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku kehilangan kalian berdua," Air mata Gilbert mulai mengalir lagi. Memang sangat memalukan ia menangis di depan istrinya sendiri. Tetapi ia juga merasa lega saat mengeluarkan pendapatnya itu. Julchen menyentuh pipi kanan suaminya dengan lembut. Ia menghapus air mata suaminya.

"Kau... tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku akan bertahan hidup... dan melengkapi jiwamu yang rapuh. Karena, mungkin aku diciptakan untuk melengkapi dirimu yang sangat AWESOME," Gilbert memeluk istrinya dengan saat erat. Ia menangis dalam pelukkan itu. Julchen mencium pipi suaminya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku... berjanji... akan membuatmu... bahagia... rubiku! Tetapi... aku tidak bisa berjanji... sehabis perang... akan memiliki momongan yang imut dan lucu seperti kelinci, walau.. aku sangat menantinya!"

"Aku ubah pikiranku, Gilbo. Kita tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu. Kita harus menghentikan konflik ini dengan segera! Aku tidak ingin melihat pertumpahan darah lagi di tanah eropa ini! Aku ingin... Prussia tetap hidup dalam kedamaian!" Gilbert mengangguk setuju. Dan pemuda itu mencium istrinya... tepat di bibirnya... dengan lembut. Lalu, Julchen membalasnya dengan ciuman yang sedikit dalam dan basah. Lalu, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan-lahan. Kelihatannya mereka sangat menikmatinya.

"Ternyata, kau cukup aggresif juga, ya?" komentar pemuda bermanik rubi tersebut.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti instingku," bisik gadis Prussia bersurai panjang itu.

"Apakah kau ingin mendengar permainan pianoku? Entah mengapa aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu,"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa memainkan piano, sayang. Yang kutahu kau hanya bisa memainkan flute kesayanganmu yang sering kau mainkan di taman istana,"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sangat suka memainkan flute-ku di taman istana?"

"Kau tahu, aku sering memerhatikanmu,"

" _Wirklich?"_

" _Ja_ ,"

"Jadi, maukah kau mendengarnya?"

"Dengan senang hati, sayang," Gilbert bangkit dari kasurnya dan dia berjalan menuju piano hitamnya yang indah yang terletak di pojok ruangannya. Ia membuka penutupnya dan duduk di atas bangku itu. Jari-jari kurus pemuda itu memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan penuh perasaan sehingga menghasilkan nada-nada yang romantik. Gadis itu terlihat sangat mengagumi permainannya. Nada yang dihasilkan oleh pemuda itu kaya perasaan. Rasa bangga dan rasa cinta yang mendominasi yang menceritakan lika-liku hidup seorang ksatria. Terselip juga perasaan sedih di antara rasa bangga yang kuat. Perasaan cinta membuat lagu tersebut terdengar sangat romantis. Setelah nada-nada sedih dimainkan untuk kedua kalinya, ia langsung memainkan bagian ending lagu yang sangat menyayat hati. Dan... selesai sudah lagu itu. Julchen bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum haru saat melihat itu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya,"

"Iya. Entah mengapa, beberapa bagian lagu itu mengingatkanku pada dirimu,"

"Iyakah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memberi judul apa?" Lalu, Gilbert terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan judul untuk lagu itu.

"Kurasa... _Red Orchid's life_. Aku tidak begitu suka bunga, sih, tapi entah mengapa cocok juga,"

"Kenapa anggrek merah?"

"Karena itu melambangkan semangat, kekuatan, dan cinta. Dan warna merahnya mengingatkanku pada mata merah rubimu yang sangat indah. Kau ingin dengar satu lagu lagi?" Julchen mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Jari-jari kurus Gilbert mulai memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Lagu tersebut sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sangat menyedihkan dan juga sangat mengharukan. Nada yang sangat sedih tapi romantis itu dimainkan dengan perlahan-lahan. Bahkan, lagu itu menyiratkan tragedi di antara kedua insan yang jatuh dalam pelukan asmara. Jauh lebih mengharukan daripada _Romeo et Juliette_. Penuh dengan _Fortessimo_ dan _Mezzopiano_. Dan lagu itu diakhiri dengan _Pianisimo._ Julchen meneteskan air mata saat mendengar lagu itu. Ia memeluk suaminya dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin kisah asmaranya kandas seperti lagu itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat menyedihkan dan mengharukan. Apa namanya?"

" _Küss mich zum Abschied(20),"_

"Pantas saja," Julchen melepaskan pelukkannya dan Gilbert memutar dan menghadap istrinya. Ia memegang wajah istrinya dengan lembut. Begitu juga dengan Julchen. Lalu, Julchen berbisik,

"Hei, Gilbo,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku... berharap, kisah kita tidak seperti lagu yng kau mainkan terakhir,"

"Akupun juga begitu. Sedih sekali rasanya. Tapi, aku juga merasa hangat jika aku bermain dan kau mendengarkannya di sisiku," Julchen mulai meneteskan air mata. Dengan gaun pernikahan yang masih menempel di tubuh pucatnya, entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat elegan bak seorang putri kerajaan. Gilbert menghapus air mata yang bercucuran di wajah istrinya. Ia mencium keningnya untuk menenangkannya. Julchen memeluk tubuh kurus suaminya yang duduk di depannya. _Ich liebe dich, mein lieb..._

Dua hari kemudian...

Julchen menemukan Gilbert yang sedang keluar dari gereja. Hawa dingin yang memenuhi langit biru gelap merasuk di tubuh mereka. Tetapi, itu membuat mereka semangat untuk berperang. Sekarang, mereka harus melupakan keromantisan kisah mereka yang terjadi selama dua hari kemarin. Seragam perang mereka membuatnya sangat gagah. Pedangnya disarungkan di pinggang mereka.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai berdoa?" tanya Julchen yang bersender di dekat pintu gereja.

"Sudah. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat! Pasukan kita sudah menunggu," ajak Gilbert yang pandangannya sudah menajam. Julchen mengangguk dan mengikuti suaminya. Lalu, mereka menunggangi dua ekor kuda berjenis _Holsteiner_ berwarna putih. Mereka pergi menuju perbatasan Prussia yang terletak di sebelah barat.

Gilbert dan Julchen berpisah dan memimpin kavileri mereka masing-masing. Ludwig menghampiri Gilbert dengan kuda berjenis _Trakehner_ bewarna hitam legam yang sangat gagah. "Kau habis darimana, _bruder_? Biasanya kau tidak terlambat, tetapi kali ini kau terlambat. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya gelisah, _West,_ "

"Ada apa? Ini bukan seperti dirimu yang selalu membanggakan dirimu sendiri, _bruder,_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, _West_ , tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Kakakmu yang AWESOME ini baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku!"

"Tapi, kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak bai–"

" _West,_ aku tahu. Tetapi ini adala waktu yang tidak tepat untuk membicakan itu. Kita harus berhadapan dengan pria rambut panjang dengan jenggot yang jijay itu. Walaupun orang itu bener-bener jijay, kamseupay, alay, narsis, dan lain-lain, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya. Apalagi Napoleon ada di sisinya,"

Seketika, di Paris, Perancis, seseorang dengan baju militer kekaisaran Perancis bersin dengan keras. " _Est-ce que tu vas bien_ , Francis (21)?" tanya Napoleon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, _Je vais bien, monsieur_ Napoleon (22)! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya... aku merasa ada orang ASEM yang sedang membicarakanku,"

"Syukurlah. Jangan hiraukan itu. Tetap fokus pada pekerjaanmu!"

" _Oui, je comprends, monsieur(23)!_ " jawab pria berambut panjang seperti di iklan sampo ternama.

Kembali ke Beilschmidt _Brüder_

" _Bruder!_ Aku tahu. Tapi, melihat wajahmu yang semakin pucat juga membuat semuanya khawatir, terutama aku. Ceritakan padaku dan ak–"

"Maaf, _West_. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Akan ku ceritakan kepadamu jika kita sudah berada di tenda," Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Ia sangat khawatir kepada pemuda bertubuh kurus itu. "Baiklah, _bruder_. Kau berhutang padaku tentang ini," Mau tidak mau, ia memacu kudanya kembali ke kavilerinya.

Dalam hati terdalamnya, jujur saja, Gilbert ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Ludwig atau memeluk istrinya yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, apa mau dikata, itu akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat panjang. Ia harus melupakan itu untuk saat ini. Ini adalah waktunya untuk memikirkan strategi untuk melawan Kekaisaran Perancis, bukan untuk bercurhat ria tentang perasaan. Seorang prajurit harus bisa mengetahui dan menempatkan diri pada kondisi lingkungan yang sedang terjadi.

Di suatu tempat di perbatasan, pasukan perang itu membangun _campaign_ untuk beristirahat dan menyusun rencana. Mereka akan tinggal di sana selama sehari. Gilbert dan Julchen sedang merapikan isi tenda mereka. Tiba-tiba, Ludwig masuk ke dalam tenda mereka dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Maaf, karena menginterupsi kebersamaan kalian. Aku ada permintaan. Bisakah _schwester_ keluar sebentar? Ada yang harus aku dan _bruder_ bicarakan. Oh, ya, kapten ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku kurang mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kapten. Mungkin rapat untuk menyusun ulang rencana bersama Raja. Sebenarnya aku dan _bruder_ juga diajak, hanya saja kami ada urusan,"

Julchen memijat dagunya perlahan-lahan. Lalu, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Nikmati waktu kalian," Kemudian, gadis itu pergi dari tendanya. Kini, hanya tinggal kakak-beradik Beilschmidt yang ada di dalam tenda tersebut. " _Bruder_ , kau masih ingat hutangmu padaku?" tanya Ludwig dengan suara sedikit tegang.

"Baiklah, _West!_ Tenang! Aku masih mengingatnya. Ingatanmu sangat mengerikan. Sebelumnya, tarik nafas dulu! Aku tidak suka kalau kamu terlalu tegang," Ludwig menghela nafas lagi. Ia menuruti kemauan kakaknya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya hingga dirinya benar-benar tenang.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Gilbert.

"Sudah," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau mendengar permainan musikku beberapa harinya lalu?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berkat lagu itu, aku terbayang-bayang akan kejadian yang amat buruk. Aku merasa aku terkena déja vu. Aku melihat... Julchen meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi, dia menyadari kegelisahanku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, _West_. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari bayang-bayang itu. Kau masih ingat kenapa aku terlambat?"

"Iya. Aku masih ingat. Kau memacu kudamu dengan sangat cepat dan disusul oleh _Schwester_. Aku dan Monika melihat kalian. Jarang sekali kau terlambat seperti itu. Itu mengapa aku menanyakan alasannya kepadamu,"

"Itu karena... aku terlalu lama berdoa. Walau begitu, bayang-bayang itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau bayangan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan, _West_?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, lupakan bayang-bayang itu! Tenangkan dirimu, _bruder_! Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan itu! Selalu bertingkah AWESOME seperti yang sering kau katakan, walau, jujur, itu menyebalkan! Dan, kau tahukan, seorang prajurit harus bisa mengkondisikan dirinya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu! Musuh sudah di depan mata,"

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu, _bruder_. _Viele danke, West!_ Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang,"

" _Gehn geschehen(24) , bruder._ Aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan,"

"Sampai jumpa di medan perang, _West!_ "

"Sampai jumpa, _bruder_!"

Perang ini akan dimulai besok, 19 Juli 1870.

18 Agustus 1870, 9,7 kilometer di barat Metz, Perancis, pasukan tentara Prussia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertahanan atas penyerangan tentara Perancis. Walau tentara Perancis sudah mundur di perang Mars-La-Tour, tetapi mereka harus bersiap-siap jika tentara Perancis akan menyerang mereka dengan taktik baru. Gilbert sudah menunggu dengan menunggangi kuda _Holsteiner_ kesayangannya di barisan kavileri depan. Mereka menunggu pasukan Perancis. Pukul 8 tepat, pasukan Perancis menyerang pasukan Prussia. Tanpa segan, mereka menyerang balik pasukan Perancis. " _Für Königreich Prueßen! Für unsere Ruhm! Suum Cuique!(25)"_ Teriak Gilbert dan diikuti teriakan penuh semangat dari anak buahnya yang juga menunggangi kuda.

Ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat hingga ke barisan pasukan berkuda Perancis dengan membawa pedang kesayangannya. Ia seperti monster yang haus darah. Ia menyerang pasukan berkuda kekaisaran Perancis itu dengan membabi buta. Mata rubinya yang indah seketika berubah menjadi warna merah darah yang sangat mengerikan. Senyuman tulus dan lembutnya seketika berubah menjadi senyuman seringgai yang menunjukan gigi taringnya yang panjang. Ia berubah 180 derajat. Ia bukanlah malaikat yang seluruh orang di Königsberg atau Kiel, kampung halamannya, kenal. Ia adalah monster yang siap melahap jiwa-jiwa dengan beringas.

Seperti Gilbert, Julchen menunggangi kuda putihnya dengan membawa pedang yang selama ini setia menemaninya selama perang. Ia memacu kudanya agar menabrak para prajurit. Ia juga menumbangkan yang menunggangi kuda. Namun sayang, dia salah jalan. Ia terkepung oleh tiga orang dari pasukan berkuda Perancis. Untung saja, ia masih bisa kabur dari tiga orang itu. _"Tch! Verdammt!_ " umpatnya. Ia segera kabur. Malangnya, paha kanan kudanya tertembak sehingga menyebabkan ia tersungkur. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Walaupun ia sudah mendapat banyak luka gores, gadis itu masih bisa melawan ratusan pasukan. Sampai pukul 15.00 waktu Perancis, ketika meriam diledakan, tragedi yang ditakutkan oleh Gilbert telah terjadi. Salah satu meriam milik pasukan Perancis telah membunuh 100 orang, termasuk istrinya, Julchen.

Gilbert merasa tidak enak. Jati diri monsternya menghilang mendadak. Ia memacu kudanya ke arah sebaliknya. "Hei, kamu mau kemana? Disana sangat berbahaya!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Gilbert berteriak. Ia memacu kuda putih _Holsteiner_ -nya dengan sangat cepat. Benar saja, segala ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Ia turun dari kuda putih tersebut. Ia melihat... gadis bersurai putih itu... istrinya, sudah tergeletak dengan nafas yang terpenggal-penggal. Banyak darah yang sudah mengalir keluar dari tubuh istrinya. Ia berlari menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya.

"M-ma..maa...afkan.. aku... Gil... Ak..ku t-ti..dak.. bi..sa memenuh-hi.. jan..ji..ku," kata Julchen terbata-bata. Gilbert menangis. Ia ingin berteriak. Ia meraung penuh dengan kepiluan.

"Tidak, ini semua salahku, sayang. Maafkan aku... yang tidak bisa menjagamu! Maafkan aku, yang tidak bisa memenuhi sumpah setiaku!" Ia memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Julchen memegang pipi kanan suaminya.

"K-ka..u.. te..lah.. memenuhinya... sayang... Ini... bu..kan... sa..lah...mu... A-aku.. ti..dak... akan... hi..dup... le..bih... la..ma... lagi..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Itu... ke..nya..taannya.. sa..yang..." Julchen tersenyum sambil menangis. Wajahnya bercucuran darah. "Hei... Gilbert..."

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"A..ku... ti..dak.. p-peduli... ka..u.. me..nang... a..ta..u.. kalah... Tapi... ber..janjilah pada...ku... agar... ka..u... tetap.. hidup... untukku... Terima... kasih... untuk... bersamaku... hing...ga.. a..khir.. w-wak..tu..k-ku.. Wa..la..u..pun.. a-a..ku.. te..lah.. per..gi.. a-a..ku.. t-te..t-tap.. hi..d-dup.. d-di... da...lam.. h-ha..t-ti...mu... Aku... a...kan.. men..datangimu... suatu.. hari... nanti.. _Versprich mir, bleib am Leben, ja(26)?"_

" _Ja, versprochen, meine Frau (27),"_

" _Dann... küss... mich.. zum... Abschied...(28)"_ Gilbert tak dapat menolak permintaan istrinya itu. Kemudian, mereka menyatukan bibir dan mulut mereka. Terasa dalam dan hangat... dan juga dingin serta memilukan. Air mata pun tidak dapat mereka tampung. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukan ciuman yang basah dan dalam itu, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Julchen tersenyum dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Gilbert berusaha memberikan senyuman paling indahnya. "A-akhir..nya.. ak-ku... m-me..li..hat... se...nyum..mu yang... p-pa...ling... i-in..dah.. _Auf wiedersehen... mein... Mann(29),_ " Setelah kata-kata terakhirnya tersebut, Julchen telah meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk selamanya. Julchen benar, memang sangat menyakitkan jika melihat orang yang kausayangi meninggal di depan matamu. Ia memeluk mayat Julchen sambil menangis, meraung, dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Ia masih merasakan bahwa Julchen masih hidup... di dalam hatinya. Pupus sudah harapannya memiliki momongan bersama sang istri. Mimpi sang istri masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Sudah tidak mungkin ia menikahi orang lain. Bukannya tidak bisa... tetapi.. hanya Julchen yang ada di dalam hatinya. Gilbert tersenyum penuh pilu sambil memandangi mayat sang istri. _Mungkin... inilah yang terbaik... bagiku dan baginya... walau sangat pahit. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak melihat peperangan,_ pikirnya. Ia membungkus mayat istrinya dengan kain berwarna putih dan ia memangku sang istri di atas kuda. Ia akan memakamkan sang kekasih tercinta di Kiel, tanah kelahiran Gilbert dan Julchen.

18 Januari 1871, Hall of Mirror, Istana Versailles, Perancis.

Wakil negara dari Kerajaan Prussia, Kerajaan Baden, Bavaria, Württemberg, Hesse-Darmstadt, dan Kekaisaran Perancis berkumpul pada satu ruangan yang cukup besar di Istana Versailles, Perancis. Suasananya sangat riuh. Bahkan, sempat ada pertengkaran antara Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Francis Bonnefoy, salah satu wakil dari Kekaisaran Perancis. Untung ada Ludwig, sehingga mereka bisa dipisahkan. Salah satu penyebab pertengkaran mereka adalah, Francis tidak setuju kalau daerah Alsace-Lorainne diberikan kepada Kekaisaran yang akan dibentuk. Banyak wakil-wakil negara yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng saat melihat pertarungan antara kedua petinggi itu. Ludwig hanya bisa pasrah dan memisahkan kedua orang tersebut.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perundingan, akhirnya terjadi kesepakatan. Monika membacakan hasil perundingan tersebut. "Telah disepakati oleh 6 negara yang hadir di pertemuan hari ini bahwa:

Kerajaan Prussia, Baden, Bavaria, Württemberg, dan Hesse-Darmstadt bersatu dan membentuk negara baru dengan bentuk Imperium, yaitu Kekaisaran Jerman.

Wilayah Alsace-Lorraine diserahkan kepada Kekaisaran Jerman

Dibubarkannya Kekaisaran Perancis dan dibentuknya Republik Perancis

Kepala negara tertinggi Kekaisaran Jerman adalah raja, dengan Raja Wilhelm I dari Prussia sebagai kepala negara,"

Mau tidak mau Francis Bonnefoy dan wakil Perancis lainnya menandatangani ketetapan ini. "Sepertinya aku menang taruhan lagi, _Mein Freund(30)_! Kesese~"

"Kita lihat pada perundingan selanjutnya, _Mon ami(31)!_ Ohonhonhon,"

"Harap jangan buat kericuhan lagi!" kata Ludwig yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Mereka lari tunggang langgang. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kelakuan kakaknya dan musuh sekaligus temannya.

"Butuh minum, _bruder?_ Kau harus menenangkan dirimu," kata Monika menawarkan.

" _Danke, Schwester,"_

" _Bruder_ Gilbert tidak banyak berubah, ya? Sudah berapa bulan sejak _schwester_ meninggal. Aku yakin, dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya,"

"Mungkin kau benar, _schwester(32)_ ," kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aaaaaaah! Akhirnya fanfic gaje selesaaaaaai :v Ya maaf kalau ada yang salah, di sekolah belum diajarin :'v Ane masih SMP kelas 9 kurtilas lagi. Jadi, ane nyari di beberapa sumber (OwO)** **ٯ** **. Padahal ngarep World War :v Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ane ini. Jujur saja fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kiss Me Good-bye nya Angela Aki. Sebenarnya ada 2 versi sih, bahasa indonesia dan bahasa inggris, tapi yang bahasa inggris belum ane buat dan ane gak janji buat :v Maafkan typo, terlalu banyak bahasa jerman dan perancis dan maaf juga kalau banyak yang salah, terus sejarah, EYD gak tepat, gaje, garing, dll. Ane masih belajar bahasa-bahasa itu. Mana prancisnya juga gugel translate :v(ane gak bisa bahasa perancis. Bisa sih, dikit-dikit :v) ^** **し**

 **Mini Dictionary:**

 _Herr_ Beilschmidt(1): Tuan Beilschmidt (jerman)

 _Viele Danke(2):_ Makasih banyak (jerman)

 _Guten tag, Fräulein!(3)_ : Selamat siang, nona (jerman)

 _Diese ist dein mantle(4)_ : Apakah ini jas/mantelmu? (jerman)

 _WAS(5)?!_ : Apa (jerman)

 _Ich liebe dich,_ Julchen(6)! : Aku cinta kamu, Julchen (jerman)

 _Ich liebe dich und es ist nicht eine Lüge(7)!_ : Aku cinta kamu dan itu gak bohong (jerman)

 _Werde ich träumen? Das ist nicht träumen, oder?(8)_ : Apakah aku mimpi? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? (jerman)

" _Nein, meine Dame,(9)"_ : Bukan, my lady (jerman)

" _Dann, küss mich,(10)"_ : Terus, cium aku (jerman)

 _Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht(11):_ Maaf aku gak bisa (jerman)

 _Entschuldigung(12)_ : Aku minta maaf (jerman)

 _Möchten Sie mich heiraten?(13)_ :Akan kah kau menikahiku (jerman)

 _Heirate mich bitte!(14)_ : Tolong nikahi aku (jerman)

 _Ich weiß nicht. Lass mich erst überlegen, Gilbert,(15)_ : Aku gak tahu. Niarkan aku memikirkannya dulu, Gilbert (jerman)

 _Und ich werde mit euch bis zum Tod kommt zu uns(16)_ : Dan aku akan berada di sisimu hingga maut datang kepada kita (jerman)

 _Wirklich(17)?_ : Serius? (jerman)

 _Gute nacht(18)_ : Selamat malam (jerman)

 _Bruder_ (19): Saudara laki-laki (jerman)

 _Küss mich zum Abschied(20)_ : Kiss me good-bye (jerman)

 _Est-ce que tu vas bien_ , Francis (21)?: Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Francis? (Perancis)

 _Je vais bien, monsieur_ Napoleon (22)!: Aku baik-baik saja, tuan Napoleon (Perancis)

 _Oui, je comprends, monsieur(23)!_ : Ya, aku mengerti, tuan (Perancis)

 _Gehn geschehen(24)_ : Sama-sama, terima kasih kembali (jerman)

 _Für Königreich Prueßen! Für unsere Ruhm! Suum Cuique!(25):_ Untuk kerajaan Prussia! Untuk kejayaan kita! Untuk semua, diri mereka! (Jerman dan Latin (jujur ane ngartiin bahasa latinnya ngasal ;v, itu juga mottonya kerajaan prussia))

 _Versprich mir, bleib am Leben, ja(26)?_ : Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup, ya? (Jerman)

 _Ja, versprochen, meine Frau (27)_ : Ya, aku janji, istriku (Jerman)

 _Dann... küss... mich.. zum... Abschied...(28)_ : Then, kiss me good-bye (Jerman)

 _Auf wiedersehen... mein... Mann(29)_ : Selamat tinggal/sampai jumpa, suamiku (Jerman)

 _Mein Freund(30)_!: Temanku (Jerman)

 _Mon ami(31)!_ : Temanku (Perancis)

 _schwester(32):_ Saudara perempuan (Jerman)

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus: _Friede von Frankfurt_

 _Le traité de Francfort_

 _The Treaty of Frankfurt_

10 Mei 1871, Friesrichsruh, Aumühle, Herzogtum, Distrik Lauenburg, Schleswig-Holstein, Jerman.

Perang antara Perancis-Jerman terus berlanjut sejak perjanjian di Istana Versailles, Perancis. Pihak Perancis masih tidak terima wilayah Alsace-Lorraine berada di tangan Kekaisaran Jerman. Mereka menyerang Kerajaan yang besar di Eropa barat itu untuk mendapatkan wilayah itu kembali. Akhirnya, pihak Jerman maupun Perancis sepakat melakukan perundingan di penginapan milik Otto van Bismarck, petinggi di Kerajaan Prussia, yang berada di hutan Saxon yang dibangun oleh Frederick Charles Augustus pada tahun 1763. Setelah perdebatan panjang lebar dan perkelahian antara Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Francis Bonnefoy lagi dan akhirnya Ludwig, sebagai salah satu wakil dari Jerman melerai perkelahian kakaknya dan teman seperjuangannya di _Succession War of Austria_ , akhirnya ditemukan kesepakatan dan solusi antar kedua negara besar di Eropa tersebut. Monika membacakannya lagi,

"Hah... Setelah terjadi perundingan yang rumit dan membosankan ini, saya, Monika Beilschmidt, selaku wakil Jerman dan penegah antara Jerman-Perancis, saya akan membacakan hasil rapat ini. Telah disepakati oleh 2 negara yang hadir di dalam perundingan ini hari ini bahwa:

Kembalinya wilayah Alsace-Lorraine ke tangan Perancis

Jerman mengembalikan wilayah Perancis seperti sedia kala

Mengembalikan rakyat-rakyat Alsace-Lorraine dari tangan Jerman ke Perancis pada 1 Oktober 1872

Menetapkan Raja Wilhelm I dari Prussia sebagai Raja dari Kerajaan Jerman.

Mengembalikan jalur air Alsace-Lorraine

Pertukaran antara kedua negara

Pengembalian tahanan penjara,"

Lalu, wakil kedua negara itu menandatangani perjanjian awesome _Treaty of Frankfurt_. Akhirnya perang Perancis-Jerman Selesaaaaaaaaii... Yey! #ketawanista

 _Fin..._

 _Really Fin... dengan tidak elitnya_

 _Read and Review, Bitte!_

P.S: Flame itu apa sih? Ane masih baru, jadi mohon bantuannya!


End file.
